Young Dracula Seasons 3
by Echojayden
Summary: Young Dracula...Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Young Dracula

After four years Vlad had finally become a fully-fledged vampire. But Vlad didn't like it. The Count (his dad) kept on tempting him with fresh blood to drink. But Vlad wouldn't take to it. And then there was him being the chosen one, leading vampirekind to rule over humans and the world.

Which Vlad wasn't exactly looking forward too. They had moved from Stokely, to hide away from the slayers and Ingrid, Vlad's sister who had tried to kill them. Count Dracula had bought a school to house in. Vlad was the one who choose their new home. Obviously. Vlad still wanted to lead a normal life.

Even if he was the chosen one. So Vlad tried to lead a normal life, going to school, even though if he couldn't go outside when its day. And the Count was trying to unleash the full potential of Vlad's powers.

Vlad suddenly looked up, his thoughts drifting away as he heard a screech of a bat in the great hall, The Count calls it even if it's just a living room.

Vlad got up, dressed and ready for school, and walked into the "Great Hall."

The Count was sitting at the end of the long table they had bought at an antique store. Well, Reinfield did. Who still had his memory wiped. The Count was reading a newspaper.

But not the breather's newspaper it was the vampire newspaper. Vampire Times. Keeping you up to date on everything vampirey. If that's an actual word.

"Ah, Vladimir, my dear boy. How are you?"

"Good…I guess." Vlad wasn't used to The Count being so happy. He wondered why.

"I just had a nice tasty snack down in the staff room. Fresh blood. Always beats the bagged."

Now Vlad knew why. He sat at the table, to only be greeted by a very formal Reinfield.

"Hello sir. What would you like for breakfast? I have eggs, cereal, pancakes, omelettes,"

"Shut up Reinfield!" The Count yelled, using such force that Reinfield was pushed back a bit.

"Vlad, have you found a way to reverse the mind wipe?" The Count pleaded.

"No, each time I try to reverse it his mind just gets wiped again."

"Well, if that's the case," The Count stood, jumped on the table and hissed loudly at Reinfield, who seemed to clutch his heart and fell backwards.

The Count laughed manically and that was Vlad's cue to leave. He walked down the steps and looked at the hustle and bustle of the school. Everyone pushing and shoving.

There pulses beating in one. Everything froze. That's when Vlad saw the extent of his blood thirst. He looked closely at one of the girls neck. One bite and his hunger would end. Then everything continued, and darkness clouded his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad was suddenly in a grand forest. Which seemed…familiar. Like he's seen it before. But then he heard a scream. He looked around and saw Ingrid running straight through a patch of sunlight.

"Ingrid!" Vlad yelled but she ran right past him, and right behind her were slayers. Vlad got up and tried to stop them but they passed right through him. Like he was a ghost.

"What the…"

They caught Ingrid and slammed her into a tree.

"Where is he?" One of the slayers asked, aiming a stake at her heart.

"Where's who?" Ingrid asked, trying to get out of their grasp but each time she did they inched the stake ever so closer.

"The chosen one!" The slayer yelled.

"Who? Vlad! Even if I knew where he is why would I tell you."

"Then you shall die." The slayer held the stake up high and just as he brought it down Ingrid looked behind the slayers and asked,

"Vlad?"

The slayers looked back and Ingrid zoomed out of their grasp and behind a tree.

"Ingrid, I can help you!" Vlad yelled and started running towards her but suddenly everything around him started getting white and he was back at school, on the floor with a bunch of students looking at him.

Vlad jumped up, still a bit light headed but he managed to run up the steps, needing to tell the Count.

"Dad! We need to help Ingrid!" Vlad yelled when he reached the attic.

"Ingrid? Why would we help her? She left us to die Vladdy." The Count countered.

"Yes but I had a vision-"

"You had a vision! That's wonderful news. Let's see if you have any other powers."

"No Dad, we have to help Ingrid first!"

"Over my dead body." The Count snarled, going back to his reading. Vlad marched to his room, ignored Zoltan completely and burrowed his head into the pillow, thinking of a way to save Ingrid.

And as if he was reading his mind Zoltan said, "You can always turn into a bat master."

Vlad looked at Zoltan.

"No, never. Bats aren't natural at all."

"It's the only you can save Ingrid, master."

Vlad groaned, but he had to admit it was a great plan.

"Fine Zoltan. When night comes, I'll find…In…grid."

Vlad once again passed out, another vision coming on.


End file.
